Demonic Emotions P.1
by Kiona Mizuno
Summary: This is the first in a series (i hope). basically~its your 'girl goes to Gaea and meets Dilandau' with a little twist..heheh..RR ppl!
1. Default Chapter Title

*WaRnInG*  
  
{This piece contains some, uh, really weird stuff like about romance and, uh,  
heheheh, stuff from Dilandau's little mind. You have been warned.}  
  
Dilandau was bored. There had been no action on the battlefield for   
some time now, and he had nothing to do. He had meetings with Folken, of course,to discuss strategies, but other than that, he just stayed in the Vione and ordered his underlings around.  
  
He sat on his throne, tapping his fingers on the table at his side.   
He needed excitement, something..new, he decided. Anything would be better   
than this, he thought. He giggled for no apparent reason, just to let out   
some of his excess energy, and it evolved into a series of high pitched   
insane sounding laughs that echoed in the room. He stroked his cheek where   
the scar was. *The scar from Van..I will repay him for this,* he thought   
hatefully.   
  
His displeasure and hate ran though him and turned into adrenaline   
that pumped through his veins. He picked up his wine glass and hurled it   
angrily it across the room. It shattered against the far wall in a satisfying   
crash. He settled himself down and went back to strumming his fingers on the   
tabletop.  
  
He played with the hilt of his sword, pulling it out and then putting the   
sword back into the sheath. He fingered an end of his hair, twirling it and   
wrapping it around his finger. A loud knock on the chamber's door brought him  
back to the focus. Gatti walked in.  
  
"Lord Dilandau, Lord Folken has captured an Asturian spy and wants   
you to come immediately.  
  
*A spy..* he thought, licking his lips. He got up and dismissed Gatti and   
walked out of the room and down the halls. *I wonder who it is...Allen, perhaps?  
Van? No, not one of them..someone new,* an evil grin crept across his face as   
he wondered about who it could be.  
  
As he entered the lower part of the Vione, the dimly lit and grey dungeon,  
Folken was having the prisoner walked to a room. Dilandau couldn't get a good look   
at whoever was foolish enough to cross the border, and it annoyed him.  
  
"Who is it Folken?"  
  
Folken turned around. "It is a girl who claims to have nothing to do   
with Asturia or Fanelia," he said plainly.  
  
Dilandau looked surprised. *A girl? Why would they send a girl to spy? It seems  
more suspicious than if they sent a male..* Dilandau trailed off when he caught  
a glimpse of her. *Ha. This one promises to be fun,* he thought, smiling a   
sleazy grin at her.  
  
She was as tall as him, give or take an inch, and had golden hair   
down past her shoulders. Her skin tone was darker than his light, paler shade.  
She was wearing a dark red shirt and what appeared to be light blue denim   
pants on.   
  
She was unbound and then roughly thrown in the room. She stood up and dusted   
herself off. She wasn't like any other girl he had ever seen. First of all,   
she was different looking, she looked like she could take on the world at   
that minute. Her expression was pure hatred and vengeance at she looked at   
the guards.  
  
Her face told Dilandau that she was a trained fighter. Who would train a   
female, he did not know. Her hand longed to have a weapon in it, and her   
palm was curving with her fingers into the shape of a sword's hilt. She   
looked from Folken to the guard, briefly resting her eyes on Dilandau. As   
she did, her expression flickered with an expression of worry. It was quickly  
replaced with one of indifference.Dilandau stood straighter as her eyes   
skimmed his face for a moment. Her eyes were the color of the ocean, a deep   
blue and a lighter green seemed to be mixing and swirling with it. She sighed  
defeatedly and walked to the back of the room and said nothing.   
  
Folken and the guard turned and started to walk away. Folken stopped   
and turned back to look at Dilandau.  
  
"Dilandau, I want you to leave the prisoner alone until the questioning  
in a few days. Can you do that?" he asked. Dilandau nodded, still smiling.   
Folken walked away. Dilandau was left alone in front of the. He walked after   
him.  
  
Later that night, as he laid in his bed, the sheets thrown loosely around   
him, Dilandau was plagued by the thoughts of the girl in the cell, how she'd  
looked at him, how she looked..*Ha. I'll have this girl wrapped around my   
finger in one hour. I can't think about her like that- she's the enemy, a   
prisoner of war. She's against the Zaibach forces, so that means she's against  
me. But the way she looks..it's new. I've never seen a girl so..so..   
warrior-like and..no! I can't think about her.* But the urge to do something   
new still hung over him like a rain cloud, never going away. He stared at   
the tile gray ceiling and thought about her some more. He got up and dressed  
himself in the rest of his black leather uniform and walked out the door.   
  
{Well, that's it. I want to know if the people want more of this story, so   
I'm waiting to post the rest of it up. All credits and happy things can be  
written to me. All flames can go to Dilandau- he'll use them to toast marshmallows  
or Van or something in that general area. Moreo, MOREOOO!!}  



	2. Default Chapter Title

{For those of you who were thinking *ooh..Dilly's got a crush..* i added a little something that i think would please you, mwahaha...this isnt gonna be the only fun part that i add. tell me what u want in this and ill most likely write it down! But~ i already have an idea for another little part so...heheh...enjoy!}  
  
~*READ AND REVIEW! I like hearing what you say- PLEASE review after you read*~   
  
The halls were quiet.* Of course they would be. It's about 4 in the morning and everyone is still asleep. Wait, no. The night watchmen are up. I've got to be careful not to let them see me. I would be taken to Folken's chambers and asked what I was doing. I can't let that happen.* Dilandau remembered Folken's firm request to stay away from her until the questioning, but he wanted something new, something exciting now. He quietly slipped past the two first watchmen and crept down into the dungeon. He walked down the row of cells until he came to hers. He opened the door with his keys and then slid it shut. He didn't bother to lock it, for no one was down here.  
  
The room was dimly lit by one lamp. Dilandau reached out and turned it up a little bit, just so he could get a better look at the girl.  
  
She was sitting in the corner of the rock and steel room, across from the bed on the other side of the room. All he could see was the low-cut back of her crimson shirt. She seemed to be sleeping, but as Dilandau neared, he saw her eyes were open. She was facing the wall, so she couldn't see him as he walked up to her.   
She heard him, though. She slowly turned her head to look at him. Dilandau stepped back a little, for her eyes, the same eyes that had once held that defiant look, were filled with tears of hate and grief. *She's upset, but, her crying? She seemed to be such a strong person.* He looked down at her, and she looked up at him.  
  
"So you're the prisoner, ne? I don't see what the big deal is," He said in a light tone, almost mockingly.  
  
"W-what do you want?" she asked hatefully, but cautiously. Dilandau said nothing, just stood watching her. She spoke again, with a little more confidence, but not much. "What do you want from me?"  
  
He was still smiling his sleazy grin as he considered the answers. *What do I want from her? I don't even know why I'm down here.* But he did. The strong feeling to act was once again upon him. He didn't know what exactly to do, so he just stood there and looked at her. She continued to look at him, and he walked a bit closer and kneeled. She pulled herself closer and looked at him warily. He studied her for a bit, and then stood back up. That feeling of want was there again, pestering him to act now! He reacted by walking closer, but she stood herself up and was even in height with him. She was still defensive in the way she stood.  
"You-you're Dilandau, a-aren't you?" she asked, almost terrified of him.  
  
"Yes, I am. And who are you?" he asked her back.   
  
"My n-name is Liana," she stuttered. Dilandau walked so close that he could touch her. Liana pulled back a little.  
  
"Why are you so scared of me?"  
  
"I-I've heard stories about you. People call you a devil. I never really thought about meeting you like this..or ever, actually. Are you a devil?"  
  
"No, I'm not."   
  
"Devils d-don't admit to b-being devils."  
  
"Good point. I might just be one," he said smugly as he watched her and she stood up straighter. She got that defiant look in her eyes, and her hand once again formed the shape of a weapon's handle. Her eyes darted from Dilandau's sword to his face and back to the door. It was unlocked. In a flash, she had sprinted to it and was going to open it, but Dilandau had anticipated this move and cut her off. He grabbed her shoulders and twisted her around to face away from him. She managed to get out of his hold and stepped back from him, glaring. He reached out and slapped her, and on instinct she slapped him back.  
  
*How dare this little b*tch hit me! I should have her killed for this, but I wont. Something tells me this girl will be useful in our quest for the Escaflowne,* he said to himself. He looked at her face, and she realized what she had done. He was about to slap her across the face again, but she ran back to where the bed was and put it between her and him. He laughed.  
  
"You think that'll stop me?! Foolish little girl!" he said loudly as he hopped over the bed onto the other side. She then went around to the other side. Ah, she has a plan. I can fake her out and restrain her, he mentioned to himself. He jumped halfway over the bed, and when she moved and then realized what he had done, he leaped over the bed and pinned her down.  
  
He was holding her face-up on the bed. He let out a little laugh as she struggled to get up. Dilandau might not look tough, but his muscles were strong from vigorous training as a young child. But, he was having trouble keeping her down. She was strong, but he was stronger.  
  
"You think you can escape? Resistance is futile in the end," he said as he watched her facial expressions. She looked angry, and then, briefly, she looked different, exposed. So, the little warrior has a weakness. I might be able to use this to my advantage, he thought smugly and put his face close to her neck. She began breathing faster and tried to get up. He didn't answer to her, but just breathed down her neck.  
  
Liana was terrified. This devil, Dilandau, had her pinned against the bed in the dungeon room. He had his face close to her neck, and was breathing down on her collar. It made her skin rise in goosebumps as he continued.  
  
"Haha. Are you worried, little warrior girl? I won't hurt you, much," he said mockingly. His lips hovered above her skin of her neck, and he sensed her fear and dread. He let out a quiet laugh and moved his hands up to her wrists instead of her elbows and lifted one leg up and put his shin across her legs right above her knees. One of her hands was beneath her back, so Dilandau had one free hand.   
  
She shifted uncomfortably beneath him. He raised his head from her neck and looked at her face. She looked like she was about to slap him, but he was holding her hands down. He teased her with his eyes, and she sighed, exasperated. He snickered and put his face close to hers. She held her breath and looked at him. He was smiling sleazily. He put his lips near her cheek, and traced the index and middle fingers of his free hand down her forehead and stopped on her mouth. She took a shallow breath and waited. She didn't know what he would do, but she was sure he would do something.  
  
"Oh, are we worried about something my little captive?" he asked jeeringly.  
  
She gave him a dirty look. He answered by putting his lips on her cheek and acting like he was going to kiss her. She tensed up, and tried to squirm away from him. He tightened his grip on her arm and she stopped struggling. He moved his mouth back down to her neck and then partially opened it. He ran his tongue up from her neck up to her mouth in a semi-straight line and stopped on his fingers, which still rested on her lips. She let out a little sound indicating her distress and Dilandau noticed that her knuckles were turning white as she clutched some of the sheet that covered the bed. He removed his fingers and began kissing her intensely.   
  
She opened her eyes wider and pulled her hand out from beneath her. Dilandau, without looking up, grabbed it and forced it down on the bed.  
  
He was exploring her mouth every way he could. It tasted of a foreign dish, sugary and sweet. It was new to him, as was the entire experience. He kissed her passionately and with an intensity unlike either of them had ever experienced. He continued and then gradually subsided.   
  
He slowly pushed away, breathless, his desire quenched. He stood up and Liana jumped up and glared at him.   
  
"Heh. So, not so sure of ourself, are we now?" he asked her as she clenched her fists. Dilandau laughed and turned and was about to walk out the door, but he turned around and mouthed 'I'll be back', and the walked out and locked the door. Kiona was left sitting there staring at the door, confused and angry.  
  
{Mwahaha....if you did some reading in between the lines, you know whats coming! Dont spoil it! If you dont know, heheh...it's gonna be quite a shock..a good shock, but nonetheless...bwahaha.... I just like to write these little notes to the readers.}  



End file.
